


IAWOITE- Chapter 2

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“I know we both have to get to work soon,” you said to Spencer, who was still a little hazy from the kiss you’d given him, “but I figured I could do that thing you like before we have to be adults for the day. You wanna get out of here?” You winked at him, using the eye they couldn’t see.

“Yea, let’s do that,” he smiled, finally actively playing along with your scene. You stood up, shrugging your traditional, tan trench coat back on and walking toward the door with purpose. As you passed them, you saw the men in the group of idiots stare at your ass, and not discreetly either. Their girlfriends were pissed. Good.

You were about to turn back and beckon him close when you heard him speak up, more confidently than before. “Well, as much as I would like to stay and have you make fun of me some more,” he said, “I have some loving to get to before going to my job.”

He walked over to you, entwining your fingers together. As you looked back at them, you gently nibbled at the nape of his neck. It was a good thing he was facing forward, because he was definitely aroused - enough that it was noticeable to anyone that decided to look down. You reached back, gently combing your fingers through his locks, which were unbelievably soft, and walked out the door. Both of you rounded the building hand-in-hand, before he turned to you and released your hand from his grasp. You felt the need to grab it again, you liked the feel of his hands.

“Thank you for that,” he said, the relief in his voice apparent. “Seeing the looks on their faces made me...so unbelievably happy.” He chuckled. It was a cute laugh. You could get used to that laugh. 

“No problem. It was Spencer, right?” you said, having already heard his name in the restaurant. “It was fun for me too.”  
“Spencer Reid,” he said, returning your handshake. “Is your actual fiancee going to have a problem with the fact that you stuck your tongue down my throat?”

“Ex-fiancee,” you said, ripping the ring off of your finger once more. It would never go on again. “I’m actually here to return it, and apparently, the jackass is out back smoking an entire pack of cigarettes.”

The sweet laugh rang through your ears again. “Well, considering it’s an ex-fiancee and you allowed me to shove all the years of bullying back up their asses, is there any chance you’d want to meet me at the coffee shop down the road?”

You did just kiss him...and it had been a good kiss. He’d responded to it, moving his lips against yours, rather than just accepting it to go along with your ruse. And you’d always heard the metaphorical ‘them’ say that the best way to get over someone was to start seeing someone else...plus, you were serious about wanting to nibble at his jawline. He seemed really nice and sweet, and he was definitely 100 % cute. “Yea, I’d really like that,” you said, throwing the ring up into the air and catching it again. “My car is over there, so why don’t I go give this back and I’ll meet you there in about 10 minutes. You’re talking about Java House right?”

“Yea, that’s the one,” he said, a self-satisfied smile forming above his magnetic jawline. Goddamn, that was going to be a jawline you’d see in your dreams. “I’ll see you in a few minutes. And good luck with that,” he said, pointing to the ring.

As you walked your separate ways, you thanked yourself for deciding to get a hear start on the day. Now you’d have a few hours to spend talking to the beautiful Spencer before your interview. You rounded the corner, seeing the jackass standing with a group of other employees. “Hey asshole,” you said, drawing everyone’s attention to you. “Here’s your ring back.” You placed it in his open palm and turned to walk away. Apparently, a number of his co-workers didn’t know you two were through.

The older gentleman looked stunned, “You two are over?” he asked incredulously.

“Yup,” you said, continuing to walk away, “He decided that he wanted to sleep with my best friend, behind my back and in my bed, so we’re done. Bye, moron. And to think you lost all this,” you said, fanning your hands from your perfectly done, yet mussed up hair, to your delicate collarbone, which was draped in pink silk, all the way down to your long legs. Although you were on the short side, your legs were one of your best features. You practically felt him staring at you as you turned away again. It felt ah-mazing.

With a skip in your step, you headed to your car. You dumped the asshole and were already headed to a coffee date with a very sexy Spencer Reid.

After a five-minute ride down the road to Java House, you arrived, keeping your eye out for Spencer. As you walked in the door, you met his gaze, giving him a small wave as you walked over. “Hello again, Spencer,” you said, liking the way his name fell off your lips.

“Hello again,” he said. “I know you dumped your ex-fiancee, but realized after I asked you here, that I don’t even know your name.” He looked toward you expectantly.

“I’m Y/N. Y/f/n Y/l/n,” you said, shaking his hand again. You enjoyed the feel of his slightly calloused hands against yours. “How about we both get a cup of coffee and then we can get to know each other a little bit?” You wanted to know more about the man you’d kissed, only knowing his name.

“That sounds great,” he said, standing up from his seat. He shrugged off his coat, placing it over the back of the chair to save your table. “Don’t judge me though,” he said, pointing toward the counter, “I tend to take more sugar than coffee.”

A short huff escaped you. There was something you had in common. “Me too. I need my dose of caffeine and sugar in the morning.”


End file.
